The Chance to Change
by shimmeringswift
Summary: Death. Death everywhere. Blood splattered across the floors, the walls, the ceiling. Most of the mundies were dead. In fact, there were only twenty left on the face of the planet. Both of her parents were male. Both were dead. Her memories of her mother were erased because of a failed attempt to wipe away the pain. "Goodbye." (Malec, Sizzy, Clace, Mpreg.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is for fun. I really liked the idea though, so yeah. enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be great if I owned TMI? But I don't. D;**

**Warnings: Language, and a girl feeling up Alec, that's about it.**

* * *

**Note! IMPORTANT!: this takes place after CoG, but this is really confusing. So, just stick with me.**

* * *

At the age of thirteen, Magdalene Autumn saw her parents' dead corpses. She had screamed at her uncle to take her little brother away from there at the top of her lungs and made to identify them with her magic. It was them alright. As well as her other younger brother, her uncle, and two aunts. Oh, and her grandparents. It was just her, Samuel and Uncle Simon now.

Right now, Maggie was at her father's grave yelling at the dead man in anger. It made her glad the area was secluded and quiet. But, her yelling did break that silence. She had come to see her father because it was… it was his birthday today. Her heart was shattered.

"You asshole! Why'd you have to let Mom give birth to me! Now it's all my fault that the Downworlders are war with the Shadowhunters!" she shouted, anger and pain clear in her voice. Throwing the flowers down on the grave, she fell to her knees. "You stupid warlock!"

The insults coming from the dark haired girl's mouth continued tirelessly, her hand pounding against the gravestone. Her head gently rested on top of it as well, her black hair falling around her shoulders, which were now shaking with silent tears she didn't realize were there.

"Why'd you have to die?" her tears mixed in with her voice and her fist slowly to weakly hitting the name on the stone. The nineteen year old girl's tears became sobs. "You, stupid…"

Her pain ripped all the way across her chest and reality continued to abuse her. She missed her father. "I just… I just wish you were here… Daddy… I miss you…" her anger was completely gone by now and Maggie's voice was soft because she could barely choke out the words. "Come, come back, you stupid old man… I… I just want you to… to wrap me in your arms and tell me this is all a nightmare. That you and Mom aren't dead. That Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary, and Aunt Isabelle are still alive. I… I have to live in eternity with out my parents… it's not fair…"

Maggie choked off in tears, her gentle hands bracing herself against the cold stone. "It's… it's been four years since you died… I hate that I still can't get over you." she swallowed the harsh lump building in her throat, fighting back more tears. "Elliot's getting worried… I'm not myself… I'm not easy-going. He… he says I'm being to subdued…"

"Why did you have to go, Daddy? It was only two years after I met you for the first time… then you had to go… why'd you die…?" the words ripped themselves out of her throat. "_Why?_"

The half-bred girl screamed that last word before feeling two gentle hands on her shoulders before being pulled back into her uncle's loving arms, they were cold, but full of love. She sobbed into the vampire's chest and he just held her close. "I miss them too, Maggie… I miss them too… let's go home…"

As they walked home, Simon wrapped his arm around his niece and pulled her into his jacket. The snow fell down slowly, in a mesmerizing way. Sighing quietly, he kissed Maggie's temple and his ears perked up when he distant swearing. That voice… it sounded so familiar… could it be?

Scooping up the dark haired girl, Simon broke into a run.

* * *

When Alec woke up, he was disoriented. He didn't know where he was. It felt so unfamiliar and cold. Sitting up, he looked around and realized that he was on a park bench and it was snowing. _Where are all of the mundanes?_ was the first thing the young adult thought.

Pulling his jacket closer, the blue-eyed male slid off of the bench. Where was he? Narrowing his eyes, he scanned his surroundings again. It looked like he was in Central Park. Odd. Why were all of the mundanes gone?

Sighing, Alec began his walk to the Institute. He wasn't thrilled with fact all of the mundanes had disappeared. It was really weird, actually. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and the cold air bit at his face. This was all so wrong…

Why had he been asleep on a bench? Where were the others? Why wasn't he at the Institute? What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was begin at Magnus's birthday party and then there was an explosion of magic. But after that, everything was really fuzzy.

When the Shadowhunter arrived at the Institute, he was shocked and his jaw fell at the sight. All that was there was burnt debris and a few piles of ashes. Dammit! What had happened here? There was debris everywhere. Entering the scene, Alec's eyes were wide as apples and he scoped out the area.

Hearing a noise behind him, the dark-haired male whipped around. He didn't see anything though. His fingers went down to his pocket where his stele was. Or… supposed to have been. Cursing loudly, he checked to see if he had a seraph blade on him. Nope. None. Of course not!

Alec swore loudly as a demon leapt out of the shadows, coming his way. He turned on his heel and ran towards the old broken gate of the Institute. He could hear the demon chasing him, but didn't have the time to place what kind of demon it was. His fists were clenched tightly as he kicked down the gate, running out of the debris. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He was doing fine, he told himself, but that was contradicted when he tripped. Alec fell forward, managing to catch himself on his arms and ignored the pain of the sidewalk scraping his hands. He rolled onto his back to get up, but the demon was already on top of him by then. Swears continuously exited his mouth. This was bad. This was really bad.

The demon racked its claws along the Shadowhunter's chest, causing the pale boy to howl in pain. Alec could feel the venom setting in already. That was very bad. He should never be able to feel it set in this quickly.

As Alec lost consciousness, he heard a shout of alarm and a sword being drawn. A young girl, probably around Alec's age, came rushing out a seraph sword in hand. The last thing he saw was the dark haired girl attacking the demon.

Maggie whipped her head around long enough to shout to her uncle. "Get him out of here! _Now_!"

She went back to attacking the beast as he scooped up the dark haired male. For a moment, Simon had been frozen, just looking at the Shadowhunter on the ground. It was Alec… How was… how was he alive? His niece's shout of desperation snapped him out of it and he picked up the Lightwood.

"Maggie! You can't kill that thing on your own!" the vampire called to her, the worry for her apparent in his eyes and voice. The girl knew that she couldn't kill it, but that wasn't her intention. She was going to delay it.

"I know! I'm delaying it! Take him back to the house and call Elliot! He _needs_ medical care!" Magdalene shouted, her dark hair flowing around her shoulders as she did a back flip. Damn, she knew should have pulled it up. The Shadowhunter noted she probably looked like she was in a movie at the moment, but really just ignored that thought. She let out a loud cry of frustration as the demon tore her black sweater. "You stupid demon! I actually liked this sweater!"

"I'm not leaving you here to fight that thing!" the shout was louder now and stern. Simon was determined not to leave her here alone.

"Uncle Simon! I can handle myself! I'm not thirteen anymore! And you clearly don't remember just whose daughter I am!" Blue electricity flew off her fingers and onto the blade she was holding. A laugh bubbled out of her mouth. "I'm the daughter of Magnus Bane! And I think it's about time I prove it! Now, _go_, save his life! I see you back home in twenty!"

* * *

Shaking his head, Simon knew he shouldn't have left Maggie back there, but… he needed to save Alec's life. Plus, his niece would have been yelling at him to leave the whole time and wouldn't be fully focused.

Sitting on the sofa, the vampire wondered how Alec was doing. Elliot had told him to get out of the room so he could focus, and that he would do the best he could, but… Elliot had been unsure he could save him.

What kind of demon was it? His arms crossed over his chest as his young face contorted. What kind of venom did it have? How bad was Alec's wound? And where was Magdalene? Why wasn't she back yet? How was Alec alive?

Suddenly the front door slammed open and in stumbled his niece with a grin. "I killed it." was the only thing she said until she sat down. Simon gave her a look, she was covered in blood. "Don't worry, I'll clean the couch later."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You're injured."

Maggie's catlike green eyes sparkled with victory. "Only my right leg, my left arm, and four ribs. But, I figured out what type of demon it was."

Her voice was cheerful, but still a bit worn. It was odd for her to be like this. It must have been good, Simon thought and shrugged inwardly. He would wait for her to tell him. He raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah! It was a Manu Tenebrarum. They're extremely rare and their name translates into _Claw of Darkness_. I wonder why that was in town. Someone had to have summoned it. They normally don't come out on their own." she stood up, a worried look suddenly coming out on her face. "Is he okay? The guy we found?"

"I don't know." Simon stood as well and went over to help support her, she obviously couldn't walk on her own. "Elliot is upstairs with him now, he said he would do all he could, but… He didn't know if he could save him."

"I need to see him. Elliot can heal me and then I can heal him. I've worked with venom like this before and he hasn't. It could be fatal to them both." the voice of the raven haired girl came out rushed and hurried, but still soft. Her face was urgent, telling him silently to take her upstairs that very moment.

The thirty-five year old relented quickly and scooped up the injured Shadowhunter. It would be quicker this way. He raced up the stairs and turned down the hallway. It took him a few seconds to find the door, but when he did, he knocked loudly. "Elliot! Open the door!"

"Elliot! It's Magdalene!" the magic possessing girl hopped out of her uncle's arms, wincing and banging on the door with her uninjured hand. "You don't know how to work with that type of venom! Let me in!"

The door opened slowly and Maggie gasped when she saw her boyfriend slumped over in a chair. She hobbled over to him. "Elliot. I know you don't have much energy left, but I need you to heal me. I can't do this without your help."

The warlock looked up, his pale hair falling in front of his tired eyes. He was unhealthily pale, he had used to much magic. Her light fingers moved his hair out of his face. Simon thought it looked a lot like Valentine's white hair, except, it had an orange tint to it. Actually, he looked quite a bit like Valentine. But, it was just some sick coincidence.

Elliot stood and took the female Shadowhunter's hands. Yellow magic flowed from his fingers tips and the bright magic traveled onto her body, covering all her rooms with large light. The Daylighter watched in awe as the magic healed all of her wounds and even after thirty-five years, he was still amazed by it.

Magdalene rushed forward to catch the warlock as he collapsed, unconscious. Her uncle came over and scooped up Elliot, carrying him out of the room. The Shadowhunter waved her hand and the door snapped shut, locking itself. She approached the young man on the bed and peered over him, watching his slowly breathing. Her eyes went up to his face. He looked so familiar… she couldn't place where she had seen him though. It was odd.

Maggie's hands slid over his chest and she couldn't help but notice in the back of her mind that she had chipped her black nail polish. Rolling her eyes at herself, the Shadowhunter placed her hands on his torso and slid her hands across it, searching for the wound. She could have technically used magic to do that, but she didn't need to drain anymore energy than this was going to take.

The nineteen year old pulled the old sweater off of her patient as soon as she found the wound. Biting her lip, she tried not to focus on how much energy it would take. But, as she pulled off his black (and bloodstained) sweater she noticed that he was a nephilim. Like her. Sort of. She wasn't exactly a full-blooded nephilim. Her mother was a Shadowhunter and her father, well… her father was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Her fingers pressed against his wound gently and his unconscious form flinched. She winced. This wound was bad, but she could do it. Right? Magdalene wasn't entirely sure of herself, but shook her head. She needed to snap out of it. Filling herself with confidence, her hands sparked with a bright shade of magic. It was so blue that it was almost a dark shade of purple. Her confidence helped her magic, she knew that, so she needed to keep it up.

Green eyes falling closed, Maggie let her magic take over. Her job was healing. She couldn't afford to be worried. A crack of magic sounded in the room and she fell to her knees, but her hands remained on his body, healing it. Her thin arms were forward against the bed and wariness took over as she finished the job.

This was the best she could do for now, but it was a start. She could do more later on. But, she had gotten all of the venom extracted and that was good.

She used her magic to unlock the door, silently letting her uncle know she was done. Her arms crossed on the edge of the twin bed and her legs tucked behind her. Maggie couldn't stop her head from falling onto her arms as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Alec was in a bed when he awoke and his mind was fuzzy, he couldn't focus on anything. His eyelids were heavy so he couldn't open his eyes. He also noted his whole body felt like lead, but what puzzled him was why there was a warmth near his chest. It wasn't on him, but it was next to him.

After a harsh struggle of trying, he managed to force his eyes open and they drifted over to the warmth. It was… was it really her? Was it really Isabelle? Where were they? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was being attacked by a demon…

"Isabelle…" his voice was weak and hoarse as the word involuntarily pushed its way out of his mouth. The Shadowhunter tried to sit up to shake his younger sister's shoulder and wake her up, but he let out a loud cry as pain ripped through his side.

The sleeping ravenette jolted up at the sound of a cry of pain and rubbed her eyes, staying kneeled on the ground. After seeing her eyes, Alexander realized that this was not his sister and that her eyes… they were like… Magnus's…

"Oh, good, you're awake." keeping her seat on the ground, she rubbed her eyes again and stifled a yawn. "I'm guessing you were out for a while, but then again I was too."

She shrugged and then looked up at him. "I was really worried. That wound on your side is really bad." her green catlike eyes drifted down to his wound and only then did she stand. Alec turned red when he realized he was shirtless. "You were scratched by a Manu Tenebrarum."

"A-" his voice cracked and the Shadowhunter male cleared his throat. "A Manu Tenebrarum?" his face was confused, Alec normally didn't show this much emotion to many people, but, he felt like they had some sort of connection -not romantic, of course, he had Magnus- but, like a family relation.

"Yeah, they're an extremely rare type of demon and their venom is _really_ strong. But, luckily, you hadn't been wounded for very long when Uncle Simon and I found you." a toothy smile broke on her face and Alec began to wonder why she looked so much like the warlock. _Even her smile looks like him… I wonder why…_ Alec's thoughts were slow and weary, but he turned his attention back the girl who had healed him. "Of course, I still have a bit more healing to do there."

Alec looked down at the wound and made a face. It was really purple. Yikes. Why was it always him that got attacked? He looked back up at the girl and realized she looked like a Lightwood. The hair, the skin, her build… it all made sense now.

"You look like a-" he began, but was cut off by the door opening. In the doorway stood Simon. He didn't look any older. But, that's probably because he wasn't… Right? It was weird… what was going on here. His face showed only confusion as he tipped his head to the side a little. "Simon?"

"Hey, Maggie I came to tell you that lunch is- Oh, you're awake." A smile came across the vampire's face. "We can talk later. But, lunch is here and Maggie needs to finish healing that wound."

"Wait, Uncle Simon, how did you know that I didn't finish?" Magdalene was confused and her face showed as much as she turned to face her uncle.

"Elliot came in to check on you about an hour ago. He was barely able to walk over here too… I'm surprised he did. But, he said he checked both of you and that your wounds were healed. But, you're going to have some pretty nasty bruises. And that he-" Simon gestured to Alec. "Was still wounded."

"You sure have matured, mundane." Alec's voice sounded curious and almost as though he were asking a question. The vampire just laughed and shook his head.

"So, that's why you still look eighteen. Because you are." his eyes sparkled as he combed a hand through his brown hair. "And that's why you're not dead. But, enough talk. Let's go eat. Magster, think you'll be fine to help our friend downstairs?"

"Y-Yeah… Okay…" the ravenette blinked, startled at her uncle's words before moving over to help the Shadowhunter. She watched his retreating form before helping the wounded teen. "I wonder what that was about…" she thought aloud with a sigh.

Alec watched the girl pull off an old bloodstained sweater to reveal a neon yellow tank top (stained with dry blood as well) that went with her bright blue skinny jeans. After a moment, he felt the Maggie's arm slide underneath both his armpits, helping him off of the bed. He took one look at the room and knew it was familiar for a reason. He had been there before. Well, not _there_ specifically… he shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts as they made their way out of the room.

Heading downstairs took a toll on both of them, but, on the upside, it gave the Shadowhunter male a chance to look around. It was… it was Magnus's house… but, he had… wait! Didn't that mean Magnus was here? His blue eyes brighten up at the thought and his features perked up.

"This… this is Magnus's house…" the male spoke his thoughts aloud, accidentally. Not realizing his slip because he didn't know the girl next to him. Magdalene tensed and froze, causing Alec to slip.

"Whoops! Sorry… that's just a… sensitive subject for me…" the nineteen year old caught him and trailed off, ignoring the way her voice cracked at sensitive. _No! No! Don't start crying just at the mention of his name… you're strong than that… _

"Oh… what happened?" Alexander asked as they entered the kitchen. He normally wasn't so nosy, but this was Magnus. He had to know what happened. He could feel as the teenage girl tried to force herself to relax as they reached the table, but failed and just relented to help the raven haired male to sit.

"Um, well…" the female sat down and turned away, closing her green and yellow catlike eyes. Her fingers traced invisible patterns on the table and tucked some of her long black bangs behind her ear. "He was kind of my father…"

* * *

**A/N: reviews? Please? **

**BUT DON'T GIVE ME SPOILERS FOR CoLS or the Infernal Devices! I haven't gotten to read it yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey guys~! thanks for all of the reviews! Here's chapter two! It clears up a lot!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_**Alison Borgia: **_**Thanks so much for the support! I'm glad you like it**_**!**_

_**Person:**_** there is a solution to that.**

**_Guest:_ you'll see in this chapter.**

**_AweosmeAngel:_ Thanks~! Here's that chapter for you!**

_**poisoned**_**_-.-rationality_: thanks, it is really confusing. but, thank you, you actually gave me an idea for Elliot.**

_**Dark Phoenix Rising: **_**thanks! And here's that update!**

* * *

**Warning: there is a bit of a scene in this chapter. it doesn't go very far though. and if you don't approve of Mpreg, leave now. but, i did legitimately explain it. so it makes sense.**

* * *

Alexander was in shock. He couldn't believe what he heard. Magnus couldn't be the father of this girl. That would mean the warlock had broken up with him, or even cheated on him. A dark expression over came his face, but then the thought occurred to him and his face showed only curiosity. "I thought that warlocks couldn't reproduce."

Maggie bobbed her shoulders up in a shrugging motion and then her whole body slumped down, trying to avoid looking up. "I didn't think either, but then my aunt explained it to me. She said that she had created a special new rune and that my mother volunteered to test it, and then he was pregnant."

Bewilderment spilt across the face of the Shadowhunter and he glanced at Simon who just nodded to silently tell him that she was speaking honestly. Alec leaned forward on his elbows with a soft hum in thought. It was very strange to him, that all of this was happening.

"Creating runes…" his eyes went wide and he looked at the vampire who was grabbing the pizza off of the counter for them. He set the pizza box down and his eyes locked with the other male's. The Lightwood teen's dark eyebrows hit his hairline. "Clary?"

"Yeah." the brunette answered simply before leaning against the counter, watching the duo at the table. His dark eyes studied the pair and the stress was visible on his shoulders. He had a lot to worry about, especially since his niece happened to be the target of all of the Downworlders, excluding himself.

"Then… if Clary's your aunt… your- Wait, you said he." the baffled Shadowhunter pointed out, studying her face and waiting. But, as Alec took in her face, he noticed something off about her eyes. Not the color, but, the look in them. It was like a wild flicker of blue in them. But, it wasn't the color that worried him. It was the demented spark that went through her eyes.

Her head nodded slowly and worked at swallowing a harsh lump in her throat. She stood up suddenly, distraught in her eyes as she looked off into the hallway. "I'm going to check on Elliot and Samuel."

The two men watched as she left and then Alec turned to Simon. "Did I push too far?"

"Not really. It's just an extremely sensitive subject with her." he responded with a sigh and combed his hand through his hair.

"Why? And where is everyone, by the way? And where are all of the mundanes? What about the Institute? What happened there? Why is it burned to ashes?" the Shadowhunter bombarded the older with panicked questions. Simon pulled a deep breath through his lungs, though he no longer needed it, and took a seat at the table.

"Well, it really just depends on where you want me to start. I can start from what happened four year ago, or what happened nineteen years ago. It's your choice." the Lewis boy offered and pushed the untouched pizza towards the other, telling him he needed to eat.

Alec took a slice of the pizza and picked at it, not really wanting it. Looking up at Simon, he let out a breath and nodded. He wanted to know what happened nineteen year ago. If they were going through this, it was going to be from the being. "Nineteen years ago."

The Daylighter intertwined his fingers, turning his hands the opposite way and stretched his arms out. It was almost as if he was trying to pop his fingers. "Okay then, might want to hold tight. This is going to take a while."

ALALALALALALAL

Walking up to her little brother's bedroom door, Maggie grabbed the knob and slowly pushed it open. Peeking in the room, she saw that he was asleep. Just how she left him. The Bane teen entered the room and strode over to her four year old little brother. Half of his body was draped over the side of the bed, she noticed and stifled a laugh.

Samuel Bane was a duplicate of Magnus. Except for his eyes. His eyes were a bright shade of crystallized blue with a swirling yellow pupil in the center. It was a marvelous color, Maggie noted in her head and scooped her little brother up in her arms. She gently moved him back to the bed, wrapping him up in the blankets.

He didn't possess magic. And that made his older sister unbelievably happy. She didn't want him to be a problem to the Shadowhunters and Downworlders like she was. In fact, that's what this whole war was over. Her. And she was the reason her parents died.

It had bothered her for a while, but now her view of thing was a little warped because of what happened to her. She just didn't realize it. But, there were certain times were the correct view was as clear as day that what she was doing was what her parents would have wanted.

The warlock female placed a gentle kiss on the dark skin of her little brother's forehead before turning and walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her slowly, with a subtle click. Her dark hair brushed against her lower back as she walked down the hallway to her boyfriend's room. Maybe he could take her mind off some things. She seemed to be thinking too much. Elliot was doing the same, but really, he didn't have much of a choice. He _was_ the representative of Lilith's Children after all.

The soft footsteps crossed the hall and went up to the warlock male's bedroom. He had been staying with them lately for no apparent reason in Magdalene's mind, but in Simon's mind, he kept her feet on the ground most of the time. Right now, Elliot was her anchor to sanity.

Maggie stopped at the door to her lover's room, tracing her fingers along the doorway. She thought of the way the pale haired boy looked without his shirt on. His fit stomach, that she could run her fingers along slowly and lightly to give him chills. Or, the way his wings would flutter when she rubbed between them. And the way he would lose feathers when they were in the middle of a make-out session, which always caused her to giggle. Even the way they just _kissed_. But, it wasn't even really kisses, just the way they pecked. Oh, she was hopelessly in love with this boy.

Her cat eyes fluttered with a blush as the teen pushed to door open. She tried to cover it, but it was to no avail. Crossing the room to the full-sized bed her boyfriend was laying on with his stomach showing, she straddled his waist. Her fingers caressed the side of his face that had gentle features that put her heart at ease no matter what had just happened.

Maggie's right hand made its way to take the sleeping warlock's and when she did, she studied it. His fingers were long and slender with a softness to them that was beautiful. In general, Elliot was beautiful, really. He had never knew his father, his girlfriend knew, but he had known his mother, even if not for very long. She died after he was two years old. But, Maggie often told him (when she was anchored), any time at all was better than none.

"Elliot…" the voice that came out of the Shadowhunter's lips was soft and as smooth as silk. Magdalene's lips brushed right next to the light haired teen's ear which made the orange-ish white hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his green eyes fluttered open.

Elliot was disoriented at first, but then he felt a warmth on top of him and look up to see his girlfriend's body straddling his. Biting his lip, he felt his pulse quicken slightly. They had tried being intimate in bed, but something had gone wrong every time, so they never actually did anything. He wrapped his free arm around waist and her lips connected to his briefly.

"Stop thinking." her voice was firm and quick, causing the warlock to give a slight laugh. A grin appeared on his face and she sat back up on his lap, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Her tone was whiny when she spoke the next part. "It's not funny…"

He stuck out his tongue, like a child would and then proceeded to pull her down on top of him. "Sure it is." he responded and peck her lips. "Not that I didn't like waking up to seeing your beautiful face, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

A slight blush lit up her pasty cheeks and she pecked his lips. "I needed to stop thinking. And, of course, I came to see how you were feeling." Maggie gasped suddenly when she was rolled onto her back and kissed passionately.

Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down on top of her completely, instead of propped up on his elbows. Elliot's teeth gently tugged at her bottom lip, willing her mouth to open and she obliged, sliding her hands down his chest and back up under his purple t-shirt (why purple? She would never know). Her hands glided across his taut muscles and she gently massaged the stiffness away from them, her hands moving in circles, big and small.

A moan came from the orange haired boy's mouth, causing her to moan into his mouth and after a moment, they both had to pull away for air and during that time, Maggie pulled off the constricting shirt the taller was wearing. His wings stretched out immediately on instinct and a groan of pleasure echoed out of her boyfriend's lips. He always had to wear something to cover his wings because no one knew about them. Sure, he could wear them out in front of certain people, like Maggie and her family, but most the time it wasn't the best idea.

The Shadowhunter rolled them onto their sides, so that she could preen his feathers. She loved his wings and she loved the soft sounds he made when she was grooming the silkiness of his gold feathers. The gold was the most uncommon color of all of them, so the teenage girl knew her boyfriend was really self-conscious about them. That's part of the reason she loved them so much, but the main reason was because of how angelic the shade of gold was. Normally, all of the warlocks who had wings had black ones and then there was the occasional set of white ones. Never gold. Ever.

The ravenette's fingers massaged between the middle of his wings, brushing them gently as he kissed her. It wasn't abnormal for this to be what happened between them, the often faced each other while she preened his feathers. But, before she could do anything, suddenly she was on her back again and Elliot's lips were on her throat, gently sucking and kissing.

"Let me help you stop thinking then." Elliot's voice was seductive in her ear and she pulled him down to kiss her. Hooking her leg around his hips, she tugged him down even closer to her. A mischievous look gleamed in her yellow eyes when she pulled back. "Let's have some fun then."

MBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Alec bit into his piece of pizza, patiently waiting for the vampire to begin. The warmth of the crust heated his whole mouth and the cheese was still hot and gooey. It had been a while since the Lightwood male had actually eaten pizza, but he really liked it. Everyone at home just preferred Chinese of Taki's.

"A few months before Maggie's mom found out he was preg-" Simon began, but was cut off by the Shadowhunter on the other side of the table.

"Why do you keep referring to him as 'Maggie's Mom'? He has a name, doesn't he?" The Daylighter made a noise of irritation at the question. He wasn't telling the Lightwood for a reason.

"Because, if I tell you, it'll mess up the past a decent bit. But, I can tell you the rest because it doesn't relate to you very much." the brunette replied, trying to be reasonable. It was a little annoying, but he dealt with it.

"So, just call him Ethan or something." Alec interrupted again, causing the other to groan.

"Fine. We'll call him Ethan." the look of annoyance was clear on Simon's face as he began back on topic. "A few months before _Ethan_ found out he was pregnant, Clary asked him to test a rune because Jace would say no and that it was too dangerous, and she didn't even bother asking you or Isabelle. So, she went to Ethan.

"Ethan shrugged it off and told her that he'd test it. So he did. He got the mark on his stomach so it was easily concealed. And about a week later, Clary and Jace left to help repair Idris. After three weeks, Magnus and Ethan got in a fight and Magnus left Ethan after telling him he loved him. Ethan felt like a fake. Like the whole relationship had been a lie. He had already struggled with being gay before, but this made it worse. A whole lot worse.

"And after staying at the Institute for a while in the state of a mental breakdown, Ethan had started getting sick every morning. It took everyone a while to figure what he had. Finally, it took the Lightwood family calling Brother Zechariah to figure it out. Then when he did, he simply told them and he didn't know how it happened.

"Brother Zechariah continuously monitored Ethan and the child. Soon enough, it was December and the baby was due. Luckily, for Ethan, the rune caused hi, to turn into a female whilst giving birth and healing. But after that, he went back to male. So he was fine. But, he was presented with his daughter and named her Magdalene Esther. So, if she ever did wonder about her father, it was in her name. Mag. Es. that's what Ethan said. And from there, she'd be able to figure it out on her own and he could explain the rest."

Simon paused to stand and grab a blood bottle from the fridge. When he sat back down, Alec's face was full of surprise, but the teen remained silent and let him continue. The vampire cleared his throat after draining the bottle. "And so, she lived in the Institute for years with a doting grandmother, a loving aunt, and a family surrounding her. It wasn't hard to not love her life. But, she often wondered about her father and Ethan refused to talk about it.

"One day when Maggie was about thirteen, Magnus showed up at the door of the Institute after receiving a call from Isabelle. She told me she had called him and told him he needed to see Ethan. That's all she said before hanging up.

"Anyways, Ethan answered the door to see Magnus and they got into an argument. After hearing the yelling from her room, Maggie came downstairs to ask her 'mom' who was at the door," the vampire did air quotes at the word _mom_, but still continued, studying the utter shock on Alec's face. "she ended up standing next to Ethan and staring at Magnus. They studied each other and Ethan shooed his daughter upstairs, yelling at her in the process.

"Magnus was genuinely surprised to see A- Er… _Ethan_, like that and Ethan ended up kick him out. But, he was continuously pestered by his daughter, so he told her to think about her name really hard. And that her father's name was in there.

"Maggie figured it out and went to see the so-called 'High Warlock of Brooklyn'. It was a little surprising for Magnus, but they had both talked and they realized they were related. And quickly after that, Maggie came up with a plan to get her parents back together.

"And it worked. Oh, boy, it worked. She was extremely happy she finally had a real family." Simon sighed and rested his face in his hands, momentarily. "That's when everything went bad.

"Everyone was at the Institute, just after Michael and the twins had been-"

"Michael?" the Shadowhunter interrupted, questioningly.

"Jace and Clary's son. The had been married a couple years, just like Iz and I. She… she was pregnant too. At the time." Simon's eyes drifted off to a corner of the room, refusing to look at the Lightwood. "And, so, it was right after the boys had been born, Maggie's little brothers. She was barely fifteen. Had just turned it two weeks before.

"So, there was business they all needed to discuss and I took the kids down to Central Park. But, I didn't take Max. In fact, y-Ethan wouldn't let me because Max had been sick, so it was reasonable. And it _was_ snowing, so just the three of us went. I held the baby the whole time, but Maggie liked the swings. She would always talk about how her father would push her, even though she was 'too old' for them.

"She really adored Magnus. And Magnus loved her. It was sad that he wasn't in her life more of the time. It crushed all of us around them. Especially you. You wanted Magnus to be in his daughter's life so bad, but Ethan never had the courage to say anything.

"But, after a few hours at the park, we saw smoke billowing in the distance. I realized it was coming from near where the Institute was. I rushed the kids home. I thought I was paranoid, but I was wrong." the vampire fingered the silver ring that he was wearing on his left hand, spinning it slowly. "We got there to see that the whole Institute burned down. Everyone was dead. You, Magnus, Ethan… Maryse, Isabelle, our unborn child, Clary, Jace, and even little Michael was dead. It was the most heartbreaking sight to see."

The brunette worked hard a blinking back tears, but just settled on looking down instead. His voice had gone soft and his hands were now trembling. "It… it was terrible really. Maggie screamed at me to leave with Samuel and eventually, I did. I stayed within eyesight though, so it wasn't that far. I could hear her sobbing over the bodies.

"She used magic to see. She used the magic that her father taught her to use to see if it was really them. It was. It was all of them…" he took a deep breath. "That's when Elliot came by with his foster mother. His foster mother was Catarina Loss. She used to work at that mundane hospital. But, she died a few years ago. That was hard on Elliot.

"Anyways, Elliot was sixteen and the first thing he did was scoop up Magdalene and carry her away, telling her that things would be alright. I walked back over and talked to Catarina and she said the deaths were by the fire of a warlock. That's really when the war began. And all this time, Maggie's always thought it was her fault.

"And in a way, it was. It you really want to think like that. But, she's been in so many fights, killed so many demons…" the Daylighter trailed off with a sigh.

"Aren't you worried about her health?" Alec finally found his voice. It cracked slightly, so he cleared his throat and set his pizza down. He had no appetite anymore.

"Her physical health? No. I'm not. Elliot's almost always there to heal her in an instant." Simon shook his head, looking back at the Shadowhunter. The ravenette thought it was strange to hear those words, but he was even more surprised when the brunette continued. "I'm worried about her mental health, though. She can't stay stable forever. Her head can be in the right spot sometimes, but really, her love for Elliot is the only the thing keeping her on the ground."

Simon sighed again, letting his head fall into his hands. "I don't know how long it will be before she falls and makes a choice she won't have the chance to regret."

MBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Maggie trudged down the hall, tiredly. She was wearing a pair of Elliot's athletic shorts and one of his tops that was too big on her. It hung loosely off of her shoulder, showing it was bare and the shorts were too big, but the stayed up. She adjusted the shorts as she walked down the stairs, slipping. Maggie stumbled, but caught the railing before she could fall.

The ravenette was really sore. They had their first love-making experience last night and she had loved it, but she didn't love the aftereffects. She limped down the rest of the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Throwing a glance at the clock, she realized it was five forty-five in the evening and cursed loudly, swears falling out of her lips. She had a meeting tonight with the representatives of all the Downworlders and the representative of the Clave.

"Uncle Simon!" the cat eyed girl's voice was slightly hoarse as she yelled across the house for her uncle. She was _mad_. Why hadn't he woken her up? A frustrated sound came from her lips as her uncle entered the door to the kitchen.

"Yeah, kiddo?" was the vampire nonchalant response. His niece threw up her hands in annoyance.

"You were _supposed_ to wake me up! I have the meeting tonight! So does Elliot! We have to be there in fifteen minutes! Do you know how hard it is to get ready and then make a portal in _fifteen minutes_?" the brunette let the girl rant on like a diva before she stormed upstairs to get changed. Simon shook his head as she pushed past him to get ready.

"She is just like her father…" he muttered under his breath.

ALALALALALALAL

The light haired male slammed open the door to the cell, watching as the warlock in chains woke up. It wasn't surprising to see the warlock struggle, in fact, the captor found it rather amusing. He kept his dark black eyes trained on his target.

The captive scanned the cell after he finished struggling to no avail. His eyes landed on a silhouette. The figure looked vaguely familiar. And then, realization sank in.

The Shadowhunter's grin grew across his face before he spoke. "It looks like your daughter is in love with my son, _warlock_."

* * *

**A/n: just a note, Ethan is not a real person.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME~!**


End file.
